The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a low pass filter circuit, and more particularly, to a low pass filter circuit capable of reducing/eliminating the common-mode (CM) noise passed to a filter output.
A low pass filter (LPF) is used to pass low frequency signals and attenuate signals with frequencies higher than the cutoff frequency. Low pass filters are commonly used in electronic circuits. When utilizing a low pass filter to process an input signal, CM interference such as CM noise will be generated in the output signal. This will deteriorate the characteristic and performance of the electronic circuit. Therefore, there is a need to provide a low pass filter capable of reducing/eliminating the CM noise which is passed to a filter output.